Final Shards
by Lythriine
Summary: As the time inches closer to the battle with Naraku, what will happen to Kohaku? Will Sango have the heart to kill him for his shards? SM pairngs.


**Final Shards**

**By: Lythriine**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**((Please note that this story was originally started by Ikasu Rei, but she has discontinued it, and I have received her permission to continue it. The underlined text is dream.**

Sango sat under a large oak tree. Out of breath and panting slightly, she lazily fanned herself with her hand. They had been on the trail of a moving jewel shard, but the summer heat had beaten them.

"Come on, the jewel shard is going to get away if you just sit here," came an angry voice from high in the tree. "Well Inuyasha, not all of us are half demon. We are only human," Sango said, informing the hanyou of the obvious.

Day's got longer and hotter, while jewel shards became harder and harder to come across. Inuyasha had been pushing the group, especially Kagome to find more jewel shards. Kagome would do her best to keep up, but she couldn't always.

Sango could keep up, not only because of Kirara, but because of her demon slayer training. Her whole life of demon extermination had built up her muscles and reflexes. It also taught her how to manage her energy and focus on her goal.

Miroku had is "Monk" training. Years of self-dicipline had made running in the summer heat look like it was nothing.

Inuyasha was hanyou, what other explanation do you need. Demon strength made running in climbing easy. Demon speed, made it somewhat difficult for the others to keep up.

But poor Kagome wasn't used to the running. She didn't grow up in a land full of demons. Extreme heat to her was being in gym with no air conditioning, with how the summer is in Inuyasha's era, that seemed like paradise.

"How many jewel shards do you say you scenced Kagome?" Sango asked the young miko. "It was one, but it seemed to be moving pretty quick, and it constantly changed directions," she replied.

"You don't think it is another of Naraku's incarnation's do you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from his spot next to Sango. "I've never known Naraku to give shards to is off-" "PERVERT!" Inuyasha was cut off by Sango's yell and a loud crash of her Hiriakatsu against Miroku. The monk was knocked unconscious.

"Sango! Did you really have to hit him that hard. Now it's going to take twice as long to get back on the trail of the jewel shard," came an upset hanyou's complaint.

"Well fine then, let's let him grope you once and see how hard you hit him," Sango said irritated.

"Guys! Why don't we just rest here for the night? The sun seems to be getting to us, and with Miroku unconscious it doesn't look like we are going anywhere anytime soon," Kagome suggested.

"Feh."

"Well since the lecher can't bug us right now, why don't we go bathe? I saw a hot spring not to far from here." Sango said, her voice showing cheerfulness when she mention about Miroku.

"Sounds good nothing like a good soaking to relax tense muscles," Kagome said agreeing with her idea.

"Inuyasha, we'll be back. Keep an eye on Miroku while we're gone," Kagome said as she gathered her bathing supplies.

"Feh."

With that, the two girls head of in the direction of the hot spring.

"I know this may not be the best thing to talk about, but do you still think of Kohaku?" Kagome asked as she dipped her feet into the water.

"Everyday. Everyday I pray that Kohaku will break free of Naraku's control. That bastard is only using him to get at me, because he knows I can't hurt Kohaku," Sango said, her voice a mixture of pain, anger, and sadness.

"Don't worry Sango. I promise we will get Kohaku back, no matter what," Kagome said feeling a bit guilty of bringing it up.

"It's to believe, but it just seems like yesterday father was teaching him how to use his weapon, and train him in the ways of Demon Extermination," Sango said as the memories flooded into her mind.

A smile crept across Kaogme's face as she remembered her little brother. She remembered her and her mother teaching Souta how to ride his first bike.

A silent tear fell down Sango's face.

"Kohaku," she whispered silently to herself.

The last colors of the sunset had faded a few hours ago. The oranges, reds, and yellows, had been consumed by the midnight blue of night. Millions of tiny stars, almost like the jewel shards, lit up the evening sky.

A dim light lit up the little camp ground for the night. Dinner of fish had been served and eaten quickly. Everyone was tired and desired to go to sleep as soon as they possibly could. After returning from the hot spring everyone was worn out, everyone had trouble making it through dinner.

Everyone had gone to sleep. Inuyasha for once was asleep as well in his usual place high up in the nearest tree to Kagome. Kagome was curled up in her sleeping bag with a tiny kitsune tail sticking out of the opening. Miroku was sitting cross-legged against a tree, his golden staff resting across his lap. The look on his face could be one of him sleeping, or maybe he was just deep in thought, Sango couldn't tell.

The demon exterminator lay wide awake on her back. The twin-talied neko-youkai lay curled in a ball fast asleep. _"Lucky her,"_ Sango thought to herselfHer body was physically exhausted, but yet her mind was wide awake. It was as if she was so tired that she couldn't even sleep. She hated nights like these. They always made the next day terribly hard on her. Her movement and reflexes were always sluggish, which did no good in battle.

When she was younger, on nights like these, she and Kohaku would always talk to each other and make up stories until they would both fallen asleep. Their dad always would yell at them and punish them for it, but they didn't care, it only ment they'd have more chores, and more time to spend together.

_"Kohaku," _she thought silently. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Swiftly she moved her hand up to wipe it away before anyone would have noticed it, not that anyone could but it was habit. Little did she know, someone had seen her.

"Kohaku, why can't you just remember me? I know your strong, you can fight Naraku. I believe in you, just please remember me," Sango prayed quietly to herself. _"I need you Kohaku. You're the one who keeps my alive. You're the reason I fight."_ "You're the reason I haven't given up yet," she added.

"I'm sure he will remember you Sango. After all, you are his sister," came a voice from behind her. Sango jumped in surprise, she hadn't known anyone was listening, much less awake. "Miroku, don't scare me like that," she scorned him quietly. "Sorry, but you sounded sad talking to yourself about Kohaku," he defended in a sincere voice.

"Well everyday I am reminded about him, in someway or another. Be it children playing, or even just using my weapon. Even Kirara reminds me of him. Each day it feels like Kohaku is being pulled further and futher away from me, and sometimes it makes me just want to give up, give up on life," Sango confessed as more tears began to slip from her eyes.

Surprisingly, Miroku reached up his hand and gently wiped away her tears. "Well if it makes living worth more while, I care about you. I don't want to see you give up on Kohaku, or yourself. If you do, then you'd be doing what Naraku wants you to. You need to be stronger then him Sango. I believe in you." A deep blush surfaced on her face. Thanking the lord for it being dark, she looked up at Miroku. "Well we should get some sleep Miroku," she said quietly. "Goodnight Sango," he said, bowing his head in respect, he turned away and headed back over to his spot.

"Good night Miroku," she said smiling to herself.

_"Good night Kohaku."_

"Sango!" Kohaku said excitingly. "What is it Kohaku?" she replied. "Look what I got for you," from out behind his back he pulled out a small neko-youkai with a pink ribbon wrapped around it's neck. "I thought you'd like it," he said shyly as the little youkai jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

"Aww, she is so pretty Kohaku, thank you. I absolutely love her," Sango said as she wrapped her arms around her little brother and kissed him. "Bleh. Sango knock it off. I'm not a little boy anymore. What if someone sees you?" Kohaku said trying to fight his sister's grip. Sango giggled to herself as she let go of her brother, rolling her eyes, "Little brothers."

"Hey Sango, what are you going to name her?" Her brother asked curiously. "Hmm. I don't know, how about you pick a name for her Kohaku," Sango suggested. "Kirara," he said. "It sounds perfect, good choice," she said resting her arm on his shoulder.

Both brother and sister played with the youkai all morning, ignoring their chores. Their father walked out, ready to scowl them for neglecting their duties. Seeing them having fun together and taking care of the youkai, he smiled to himself and decided to let it slide, just for today.

"Hey sis," Kohaku said after the three of them had eaten lunch. "Yeah Kohaku?" she said turning her attention from Kirara to him. "Do you think I can really make it as a demon slayer?" he asked shlyly. His gaze had fallen to the ground with embarrassment. "Of course I do Kohaku. I believe in you. You want to know the secret to being a demon slayer?" "Let me guess strength, courage, agility, commitment, and self-disipline," he said naming of traits their father had told them they needed to know. 

Sango giggled slightly, "Yes, those are all things that a good demon slayer must have, but there is one thing that beats them all. With out this you can't have any of those, and this also can't be taught either," she said. "What is it Sango?" he asked eagerly. He wanted whatever it was, no matter what it took. He had grown up looking up to his sister and he wanted to be a good as slayer as she. "All you need is to believe in yourself, and the ones you love."

"Every time father takes me on a hunt with him I always recite this little poem that reminds me of you and him and gives me the strength to courage to fight the demons," she said smiling down to him. "What is the poem Sango? What is it? Please tell me?" he asked begging her impatiently. 

"**_Believe in yourself, believe in the ones you love. Fly right through your task, just like a pure white dove."_**

"Believe in yourself, believe in the ones you love. Fly right through your task, just like a pure white dove," Kohaku said repeating the poem. "Is that what gives you the strength to fight?" Kohaku asked. "Yeah, it helps me get the job done so I can return safely and see you," she said smiling at him.

Another tear fell from her face, "**_Believe in yourself, believe in the ones you love. Fly right through you task, just like a pure white dove,"_** she whispered quietly, speaking in her sleep.

"Believe in yourself….Kohaku."

"Sango, watch out behind you!" Kagome yelled. Sango turned her head just in time to see a vine whip lash at her. A second before it hit, she brought up her Hiriakotsu up in time to block the attack. The force knocked her back, but she stood her ground.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled. The little neko-youkai jumped into the air, disappearing into a ball of fire. Within a few seconds the little kitten had grown into a giant battle cat. Kirara made her way over to Sango at a great speed. Sango jumped onto the youkai's back as she turned toward the demon.

"Kirara, circle around to the demons back," Sango directed. Kirara obeyed and flew in behind the demon. Sango drew her arm back and released her Hiriakotsu with amazing force. It traveled through the demons neck and emerged out the other side. The demon crashed down onto the ground with a loud thud. Sango jumped off of Kirara to catch her Hiriakotsu, landing gracefully beside the once again little Kirara.

"Nice battling Sango," Miroku said complimenting on her style. "Thanks Miroku," she said breathing heavily from the workout.

"Well did it have any jewel shards?" Inuyasha said questioning Kagome. "If it did Inuyasha I would have told you by now," Kagome replied applying a lot of sarcasm into her response. "Feh."

Something rustled in the bushes from behind Sango and Miroku. Sango turned in time just to catch a glimpse of a shadow. 'What was that?' she thought. "Sango are you okay?" asked Shippo. She turned to the little kitsune, "Yeah, I just thought I saw something in the bushes, but it was nothing," Sango answered. 'Or was it?'

"Inuyasha, I'm going home for a few days," Kagome said, as she hoisted her large bag over her shoulder and walked outside of Kaede's hut. "Oh no your not Kagome, you just went back 9 days ago," Inuyasha protested. Her picked up her bag and lifted her off the ground. "Inuyasha let me go, I'm going home and that's final! Sit!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha let go of her and hit the ground, face first. Kagome inspected the damage of her words, and then walked off towards the well as if nothing had happened.

"Actually I think Kagome's got the right idea," Sango started. "I'm going to go visit my village for a few days," she finished. "Great not you too Sango!" Inuyasha complained as he took what little dignity he had left and stood up. "Ah, but Lady Sango, what if we require you assistance?" asked Miroku. "You'll manage," Sango said. And with that her and Kirara were in the air and on their way to the village of the Demon Exterminators.

Sango dismounted off of Kirara right outside the village. She held flowers in her hands. Silently she and Kirara walked over to the graves of her family and friends. Saying a silent pray to each grave, she placed a flower atop each one.

"It feels weird being back here," she said to Kirara. The youkai just made a 'mew' sound and hoped onto her shoulder. Suddenly she got a wave of goose bumps. She cautiously reached for her Hiriakotsu and looked behind her.

"Show yourself whoever you are!" she warned. Her head shot to right and then back to the left. Someone was here, and was playing games with her. "I mean it! Come out right now!" she said giving the stranger one last chance to identify themselves.

She closed her eyes and dropped her head. She focused on every little detail and memorized them. Any sound that was familiar would certainly stand out. An unnatural rustle came from a bush directly behind her. Kirara was hissing and glaring at the bushes.

Sango threw her Hiriakotsu behind her at the noise. A figure jumped high into the air as the Hiriakotsu turned and came back. Sango watched as the figure landed and waited for the dust to clear before making any other moves.

Before she could react, a chain had wrapped around her wrist and tightened. Sango tightened her arm. Shifting her weight and pulling on the chain, the figure came flying towards her. She brought her foot into the air and kicked the figure in the chest knocking it to the ground. Once again dust had picked up and surrounded them, making it impossible to see more then an inch in front of their eyes.

Breathing hard she brought her elbow up to the figure's neck, ready to apply pressure if the figure still tried to fight. The dust cleared.

"**Koh- Kohaku!" Sango said out loud. "It can't be."**

Breathing hard she brought her elbow up to the figure's neck, ready to apply pressure if the figure still tried to fight. The dust cleared.

"Koh- Kohaku!" Sango said out loud. "It can't be."

Kohaku stared up at his sister with emotionless eyes, it was as if he didn't hear her voice. With strength Sango didn't know her brother possessed, Kohaku pushed his sister off of him and rolled to the side. He stopped in a crouched, fighting position, his weapon in his hand. He brought his arm up and threw his bladed-ax chain at the demon exterminator.

Sango stood frozen, a look of grief plastered her face. Everything was happening in slow-motion, or so it seemed. "Kohaku," she whispered with pain twisted in her voice. During his name, Kohaku's blade had cut her cheek. Blood trickled down her face, staining the dirt with drops of crimson. "Stop!" she cried out with desperation. 'What can I do, he's my brother,' she thought. 'I'm defenseless against him.' Kohaku pulled the chain, and his weapon returned to him. Holding up his arm, he continued his relentless attacks.

"Kill Sango," Kohaku repeated over and over in a monotone voice that sounded empty. His attack continued. However, this time around Sango brought up her Hiriakotsu to block his attacks. Finding that his chained weapon no longer worked her changed tactics. He unsheathed his _shintu_ from its sheath. Running forward, closing the space between them, her lashed out against her. Each slash of his shintu against her Hiriakotsu pushed her backwards with immense force.

Hiriakotsu not fending well against his brute attacks, she tossed it aside and jumped backwards, knocking Kohaku out of place. Sango drew out her own shintu. This battle how know elevated to swords. Sango slowly crept backwards while blocking his blade. Even though this had worked at first, Sango had found herself backed against a tree. Blocking no longer good, she began her offence. As Kohaku lunged to attack, Sango ducked down, dodging the blade, and jammed her elbow into his stomach. She knew she didn't cause much damage, but it knocked the wind out of him.

Staggering backwards, Kohaku retreated from his attack. "Return now, you will get her next time," a voice echoed through the village. "Naraku!" Sango yelled in rage. She waited for a reply, but none followed. Looking around, she saw that Kohaku had disappeared. "Damn you Naraku!" she screamed, her voice echoing into the sky.

Tired and worn out, she sheathed her shintu and reach for her Hiriakotsu. "Kirara," she mumbled. Kirara had already transform and was by her master's side. Feeling beaten and depressed she climbed onto Kirara's back. With that, Kirara was in the sky and returning back to Kaede's village.

'Kohaku,' she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks. The salty droplets stinging in her open cut on her cheek. Feeling numb, she didn't even notice. 'You are right there, and yet you aren't. I see you, yet it's not you I see. You are so close, yet so far away.'

Sango felt a little better. She had returned to the village awhile ago. She had told Kaede, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo about what had happened.

Kaede finished applying some medicinal herbs to clean and disinfect the cut. "Ye do relies that the person you fought was not Kohaku," Kaede informed. "Of course it was Kohaku. Sango would know what her brother looks like," Inuyasha interrupted with his comment. "She's right," Sango concurred. "Inuyasha, what Kaede ment was that that wasn't Kohaku himself, but one of Naraku's puppets. Kohaku himself isn't conscious, his body his being controlled by the jewel shard in his back," explained Miroku.

Confused, Inuyasha was curious, "Then why not just kill him then?" "Because killing him, means killing my brother. Just because he is being manipulated doesn't mean he isn't alive. His body still functions with the power of the jewel shard, but Kohaku doesn't know he is doing it," Sango answered. "Then what are you going to do?" Inuyasha persisted with curiosity that was beginning to annoy everyone, especially Sango. "I don't know," Sango replied. The grief and sadness had returned and could be heard in her words. 'I'd rather not have to decide,' she thought.

Deciding to change the subject Shippo piped in, "Shouldn't Kagome be coming back soon?" Sango looked down at the kitsune and mouthed a silent 'thank you'. "Yeah, where is that girl anyway," Inuyasha said with his usual grumpiness. "Why don't we go wait for her at the well," suggested Miroku with a somewhat cheerful voice.

"Don't you dare get and sick thoughts you lecher," Sango said standing up. "I wouldn't dream of it my dear Sango," he pleaded with a grin that gave his act away. Turning towards the door Sango headed out followed by Miroku and Inuyasha. "What is it that Kagome does in-" her words cut by the unwanted feel of Miroku's wandering hands. Turning around, she used all the anger and rage that had been collect over the last few days from Naraku, and focused it in one massive slap across his face.

The force had knocked Miroku back against the wall of Kaede's hut. A deep red hand print had appeared where Sango's hand had come in contact with his face. Sango looked at him, guilt suddenly coming up. A burning heat radiated from her cheeks with embarrassment. She hurried over to the monk's side. Reaching out with her hand she gently ran her finger across the mark. Miroku winced at the sting. "You've never hit me that hard before," he mumbled finding it hard to speak.

"Oh Miroku I'm sorry," she said apologeticly. "Inuyasha why don't you go ahead of us, I'm going to stay here and take care of this." "Feh," was all Inuyasha said. Personally he thought the lecher deserved what he got. Inuyasha headed off to the well with Shippo perched on his head.


End file.
